Los renegados de la vida
by Yabuyama
Summary: Detrás de la matanza Uchiha había un secreto. Un pacto. Todos ellos estarían condenados en sus muertes hasta que alguien logré liberarlos. Sacarlos de ese lugar que bien no era el infierno, pero dado que aún no estaban muertos del todo, les resultaba como uno. Sakura será la salvadora, condenándose a ella misma sin saber las consecuencias.


La cuarta guerra ninja continuaba. Habían logrado que Tobi, o Obito, sacara de su cabeza todas esas tontas metas de meter al mundo en un Genjutsu infinito y habían continuado luchando con fuerza contra Madara.

Hashirama blandía su katana con maestría mientras que Madara le asestaba golpes mortales con aquel abanico.

La batalla estaba muy reñida, y no solo en esa escena; muertos, cuerpos sin vida de ninjas de la alianza formaban un mar de sangre. Algunos pobres moribundos no habían salido con vida de las curaciones de las pequeñas babosas que se colocaban en sus pechos.

Sakura había presenciado todas las agonías de aquellas personas que no habían logrado mantener su corazón latiendo, finalmente entregando su vida al mas allá.

Naruto y Sasuke se dirigían hacía la pelea del primero con el Uchiha revivido, pero no pudieron avanzar ya que, del suelo, empezaron a emerger arboles, tomando formas humanas. Personas salían dentro de los troncos como si fueran hojas cayendo de una rama. Cien, doscientos, mil. Miles hombres-arboles, ya que no tenían nombre propio, crujían sus manos mientras daban pequeños pasos hacía los ninjas que aún quedaban de pie y retrocedían con miedo al ser superados en numero.

Suigetsu miro a Orochimaru con recelo y empuñó su espada, pero este lo negó diciendo que no era cosa suya.

Hinata le informaba de todo movimiento a Sakura, que, desde su gran babosa y concentrada en su tarea, poco tiempo tenía para examinar la situación.

—I-imposible... — susurró Hinata a un lado de ella. Las manos le temblaban aun con el jutsu mantenido.

—¿Que pasa? ¿Están Naruto y Sasuke bien?

—Miles de... ninjas han aparecido de repente. — le informó la Hyuuga mientras intentaba calcular mejor el número.

Sakura sudó frío. Su jutsu de invocaron no iba a durar mucho mas y quería mantener un poco mas de chakra por si tenía que enfrentarse en una ultima pelea.

Es bien sabido que no era ninguna débil, lo había demostrado en varias ocasiones, pero las piernas le temblaban. Si lo que Hinata era verdad, esta batalla estaba perdida. Confiaba en que Naruto y Sasuke pudiera aminorar un poco la situación, pero eran miles contra apenas cien ninjas en pie y con suficiente energía para dar batalla. Dio un suspiro y dejo a Katsuyu curar a unos cuantos heridos mas.

—Tenemos que ir al frente de batalla. — le dijo a Hinata. Se recolocó los guantes y se apretó el nudo que sostenía su banda ninja. Su amiga asintió y con varios saltos empezaron a correr hasta llegar al lado de Shikamaru y los demás. —¿Que vamos a hacer?

El chico de coleta se mantuvo callado en su lugar, no era tonto y sabía que no había muchas oportunidades, pero iban a luchar y el estaba maquinando el plan perfecto para librarse de unos cuantos.

Naruto y Sasuke por otra parte, se vieron acorralados por un grupo de hombres planta.

—¿Y estos? ¡Apartaos de mi camino! — gritó el rubio, atravesando a varios de ellos con el rasengan. Sasuke, por otra parte, había sacado su chidori creando una oleada de rayos a su alrededor. A pesar de haberlos tumbado, volvieron a levantarse, como si el agujero que le había provocado el ataque de Naruto o tener varias chispas al rededor no tuvieran efecto.

Iban a ser embestido por una docena cuando, como si fueran bolos, Chouji apareciendo como una pelota y creo un camino, donde se podían ver a sus compañeros. Sin pensarlo dos veces, los tres corrieron a través de aquel camino que habían creado, uniendose al grupo.

—¿Que está pasando? — preguntó el rubio con exasperación.

—No lo se... — maldijo por lo bajo mientras se rascaba la coronilla. No tenía ningún buen plan para tan poco gente que eran y no iba a ser un suicida mandándolos todos a un plan que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

—Mi rasengan no les afecta. — susurró el rubio mirando sus manos. Hinata se acerco a él y le cogió de la manga para decirle con la mirada que no pasaba nada.

—Me lo imagino... Es de estilo madera. Y a la madera solo se le puede combatir con fuego. — Todos miraron a Sasuke, quien se había apartado de esa reunión como si no pintara nada.

—Aun que así sea, sería uno contra miles de ellos. Piensa un mejor plan. — habló secamente dirigiéndose al Nara. Este suspiro y observo como los caídos volvían a ponerse de pie. Miró a cada uno de sus compañeros con una triste sonrisa, pero antes de decir nada, Sasuke se le adelantó. — No pienso morir aquí y menos luchando con vosotros.

—¿Que dices, teme? — todos miraron a Shikamaru, quien bajó la cabeza mirando sus zapatos.

—¿Y que pretendes hacer, Uchiha? — preguntó esta vez Lee.

—Hmp. — se quedó callado con esa pregunta. No es que tuviera un plan, pero el solo pensar que iba a morir sin cumplir el propósito que se había hecho apenas hace unas horas le dejaba con una rabia contenida.

—Yo voy a pelear. — informó el rubio. — No tengo intenciones todavía de reunirme con mis padres. — sonrió ampliamente y alzo su puño. — Me voy a convertir en el próximo Hokage y unas plantas andantes no me lo van impedir. — acabó la frase señalando el grupo de enemigos que estaban acercándose a ellos.

Sakura sonrió ante sus palabras, ella tampoco iba a morir aún, tenía que hacer muchas cosas. Miró a Sasuke de reojo, encontrándose con una mirada negra. Volvió la vista al frente para sonrojarse levemente. Sabía que ese no era el momento, pero la presencia de él todavía no la había asumido del todo.

Hicieron un pequeño circulo al rededor de Shikamaru, Sasuke había sido arrastrado a la fuerza por las manos de Kiba y Naruto, quienes no dejaban de aguantarlo por si decidía huir. El Nara les daba instrucciones de como montar una trampa de fuego alrededor de ellos, acabandoles fatalmente con una gran llama de Sasuke. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y, acabando de decidir sus posiciones, cada grupo saltó a un lugar diferente, rodeando al grupo de enemigos.

El rubio estaba gritando cosas sin sentido mientras Sakura comprobaba sus herramientas ninjas. Sasuke se acercó a ella, atrayendo su mirada jade.

—¿Qué pasa? — tartamudeo un poco, seguía con un par de kunais en la mano.

—Trata de no morir. — levantó una ceja ante la respuesta. Apretó el kunai con fuerza y alejó su mirada de él.

—Tranquilo, no tenéis que preocuparos por mi. — guardo las ultimas cosas en su porta-kunais. Iba a dirigirse al rubio cuando el pelinegro le agarro por la muñeca.

—Si estas en peligro y ninguno de los dos puede ir a ayudarte, huye. — se miraban tan fijamente que el ojiazul, quien contemplaba la escena, era incapaz de cortarla. Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza y él soltó el agarre de su muñeca. Por una vez, en los ojos de él no había notado aquel rencor con los que siempre se caracterizaban, esta vez había visto preocupación en ellos.

Después de aquella escena, el grupo 7 saltó hacía el lugar que le habían asignado.

Todo iba bien, colocaron las trampas en su lugar. Al estar todas enterradas bajo tierra, Shikamaru sacó un pergamino y haciendo un par de jutsus, una fina linea de chakra iba de un lugar a otro. En cada trampa donde estaba cada grupo grupo, se levantaba un tótem viejo y roñoso. Tenía la forma de un glifo con el pico abierto, juntándose ahí las dos lineas de chakra que venían de diferentes partes.

Sasuke ante esto, hizó varios movimientos de manos y lanzó una bola de fuego en medio de los enemigos. A principio la bola era de un tamaño normal, pero a medida que se acercaba a su lugar de impacto iba cogiendo mas y mas volumen. Dio con tanta violencia en el suelo, que el terreno empezó a flaquear, levantando grandes piedras del suelo, haciendo que su lugar de observación quedara en añicos.

El suelo empezó a partirse en dos, el lugar temblaba como si se tratara de un gran terremoto y obligó a que cada grupo retrocediera varios kilómetros. El equipo 7 estaba en ello cuando una mano espinosa se enderezo sobre el tobillo de la pelirosa. Sasuke y Naruto se giraron al escuchar los gritos de su compañera y como iba descendiendo hacía aquella grieta sin fondo.

—¡Sakura-chan! — gritó el rubio, saltando hacía ella con una mano extendida, Sasuke también saltó con su katana en la mano para matar a aquel ser que la estaba reteniendo.

Pero ni Naruto llegó a tiempo y ni Sasuke atravesó a aquella figura. Ambos vieron como su compañera caía a cámara lenta por aquel agujero, con la mano extendida esperando que alguno de los dos logrará sacarla de esa, pero cerró los ojos con una sonrisa al ver como iba cogiendo velocidad y que su impacto contra el suelo no iba a tardar en llegar.

Pero nunca llegó, ese golpe quedó en pensamiento cuando su espalda tocó contra piedrecitas que se incrustaban en su espalda. Abrió los ojos poso a poco para encontrarse con un techo de tierra. Gotas de agua caían de este, salpicando el charco que habían creado. Paseó la vista por todo el lugar hasta centrarla en una especia de altar con un gran libro en medio posado en un atril.

Se quitó un poco el polvo y siguió aquel camino de velas hasta subir unas pocas escaleras para colocarse delante del libro. Era de tapa gruesa, de color lila y bordes dorados, pero eso no llamo la atención, si no el titulo: Libro de la resurrección. Extrañada, abrió la primera la pagina y una ráfaga de aire apago todas las velas, quedando en un oscuridad total.

—Estas en el lugar equivocado. — susurró la voz de un hombre. A su espalda notó como algo se abría, dio un paso y un montón de luces verdes alumbro la sala.

Estaba rodeada por botes de cristal con una pequeña llama en el centro de color azul. Como si el chakra estuviera contenido ahí dentro.

—Estas en el lugar equivocado. — Volvió a escuchar aquellas palabras y las siguió hasta encontrarse con un gran tarro de cristal y una potente llama azul moviéndose inquiera dentro.

De repente, un hombre alto, con el pelo tan oscuro como la propia oscuridad y con los rasgos muy marcados apareció frente a ella con un semblante serio y los brazos cruzados. A su lado, una hermosa mujer de pelo negro y largo, sonreía mientras cruzaba sus manos sobre aquel bonito vestido. Todo estaría bien si no fuera por que estaba completamente rodeada por figuras de hombres que la miraban fijamente.

—Estas en el lugar equivocado. — volvió a repetir el hombre. La mujer a su lado agarro su brazo, enlazándolo con el suyo.

—Quizás es la elegida. — habló con su voz, tan dulce como su apariencia.

La pelirosa estaba mirando a todos los presentes, buscando su porta kunais que no logró encontrar. Suspiro y se colocó en posición de combate.

—No creo que te sea de ayuda para quienes ya están muertos. — una cabellera rubia salió de entre tanto negro seguida de una rojiza. Cuando esta ya estaba delante de ella, sonrió ampliamente. Una sonrisa que se le hacía muy familiar y no tardo en familiarizarla con su compañero de equipo. — No me he presentado aún, soy Minato Namikaze.

No tardo ni cinco segundos en pellizcarse después de escuchar esas palabras, sintiendo como la gente de su alrededor se reía de ella con una mueca burlona.

—No estas en un sueño. — una profunda voz se coló entre sus tímpanos, poniéndose en posición de combate. — Y tampoco estas en ningún genjutsu. — pasó a su lado sin ni siquiera mirarla y se puso al lado del hombre con los rasgos muy marcados.

—¿La has traído tú? — le preguntó este hombre. Itachi asintió con la cabeza aún con el sharingan activado. — ¿Crees que... — pero esas palabras se quedaron en el aire cuando todos desaparecieron de golpe y la habitación quedo en silencio.

Una mala sensación le recorrió la espina dorsal y una vocecilla en la cabeza le decía que corriera, pero ahí estaba, de pie, en medio de quien sabía que.

—No se admiten humanos en el santuario. — escuchó como la voz provenía de un lugar elevado y se negó a girarse. Los grandes pasos se le iban acercando poco a poco y una respiración se le clavo en la nuca. — Fuera.

Las manos le temblaban y miro un punto fijo de la sala.

—Sálvanos_—_ no sabía si era producto de su imaginación, pero un grupo de voces le pedían ayuda sin cesar. La cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas y sintió un mareo que le provoco llevarse una mano a la boca guardando dentro lo que iba a salir.

—¿Que eres? — se atrevió a preguntar.

—Un ser de otro mundo que custodia el santuario.

—¿Y que custodia exactamente? — se recompuso poco a poco girándose para plantarle cara.

—A los renegados de la vida.

Un toro, gran toro de color azul, se alzaba a dos patas sobre ella sosteniendo un gran hacha, que por el color rojizo, no creía que era precisamente para cortar arboles.

Con un gran giro, pero torpe, por la rapidez en la que el toro había embestido contra ella, esquivó el hacha que iba directo a su cabeza. Rodeo a aquel ser corriendo a toda prisa hacía la salida, escapando de aquel extraño lugar, pero en cuanto paso la puerta, las voces, con mas suplica, le gritaban que no se fuera. ¿Que podía hacer? ¿Romperlos? ¿Llevárselos? Eran demasiado para que los pudiera cargar todos y salir ilesa del lugar. Volvió al esquivar aquella hacha, dándole tiempo suficiente a pensar mientras el toro intentaba sacarla de la pared en la que se había clavado.

—_Sakura, ¿me escuchas? — _era Itachi.

—_Si. — _le contestó con la mente. ¿Como lo hacía? Ni idea.

—_Sigue al pie de la letra lo que tienes que hacer para vencerlo. — _Primero vaciló, pero luego asintió con la cabeza, contestándole un "sí".

·

·

La había perdido y no había podido hacer nada. El rubio pegaba puñetazos al suelo mientras grandes ríos de lagrimas bajaban en cascada desde sus ojos al suelo. Sasuke, por su parte, empuñaba con fuerza su katana, mirando aquel gran agujero oscuro e imaginándose el cuerpo sin vida de su compañera ahí abajo.

—Sasuke, Naruto. — los llamó Shikamaru acercándose a ellos, pero al ver el estado de ambos y no encontrarse a la pelirosa paró con una mano el camino de los demás.

—Shikamaru... — habló entre lagrimas el rubio mientras alzaba la cabeza con mocos concentrados en la nariz.

—¿Donde esta Sakura? — preguntó Ino al no encontrarla por ningún lado. Sabía cual iba a ser la respuesta al ver el estado del Uzumaki, pero quería tener la esperanza de que no fuera lo que se estaba imaginando.

Todos guardaron silencio sin recibir la respuesta de Naruto. Hinata se tapó la boca con lagrimas en los ojos, Kiba y Chouji bajaban la cabeza mientras apretaban los puños, y los demás, simplemente se echaron a llorar en silencio.

—No hay tiempo para llorar. — finalmente cortó el ambiente Sasuke. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y algo dentro de él le revolvía el estomago. Pero no tenía tiempo para lamentar la muerte de la chica cuando las suyas corrían el mismo destino.

—¡Tú! — gritó el rubio mientras se lanzaba a por él. — Sakura ya no esta, ¿ni siquiera sientes nada? — preguntó escupiendo esas palabras mientras ejercía presión en el agarre de la camisa del pelinegro.

—Habrá tiempo después. Si dejas que esto te afecte correremos la misma suerte y el esfuerzo de Sakura se quedará en vano. — le quitó de un manotazo el agarre y se compuso su ropa.

Miró hacía el cielo y se tragó aquella sensación de amargura que le recorría el pecho.

·

·

Sakura había logrado que el toro se cansara lo suficiente como para que sus movimientos sean mas lentos y así poder acercarse cada vez mas a él.

—_Lo estas haciendo bien.—_ le felicitó Itachi.

El plan consistía en cansarle lo suficiente como para pegarle un par de puñetazos y causarle hemorragias internas.

—_Tienes que romperle el hacha. — _Siguió indicándole. Ella fijó la vista hacía aquella arma afilada. Y por si fuera poco, los estragos de tantos movimientos le habían cansado también. Esquivó con dificultad el filo afilado y con un puñetazo, lo estampo en medio del metal, haciendo que la hoja se tambaleara. _—¡Mas! ¡Mas fuerte! — _gritó el Uchiha. Y como si fuera él quien la controlara, volvió asestar un poderoso golpe partiendo por la mitad el metal de la hoja.

—¡Mi hacha! — exclamó sorprendido mientras veía como trozos de ella caían al piso. Sakura respiró con dificultad, había aguantado tanto gracias a las indicaciones de Itachi. Ya no le quedaba chakra ni para moverse. Se sentó con las piernas temblando mientras observaba como el toro recogía los pedazos de su arma. —Te mataré... — susurraba mientras escondía los trozos dentro de su camisa. — ¡A ti y a todos! — gritó, para desaparecer en un destello de luz.

Tragó hondo varias veces y cerró brevemente los ojos con cansancio.

—No es hora de dormir. — anunció de nuevo aquel hombre serio.

La Haruno abrió los ojos con pesadez, paseando con la mirada a cada uno de los presentes que la miraban con ojos curiosos.

—¿Quienes sois? — susurró con la voz débil.

—Tiene que descansar. — habló esta vez una mujer de cabellos rojos.

—Puede volver en cualquier momento y con refuerzos, ella sola no podrá. — le respondió seco.

—Oh, vamos, vosotros los Uchiha estaríais en la misma situación. — le contesto la rojiza con los puños cerrados.

¿Uchiha? ¿Había escuchado bien? Abrió los ojos ignorando el cansancio y recorrió con escrutamiento las ropas de los presentes. Un pequeño abanico en el pecho decoraba aquellas oscuras ropas.

—No nos mires así. — la mujer de cabello largo y oscuro se arrodilló a su lado.

—Sois... ¿Sois todos los Uchihas? — cada uno de ellos sonrió con suficiencia.

—Eh, no todos. — grito la mujer roja mientras alzaba el puño en alto. — Yo soy Kushina Uzumaki.

Uzumaki... ¡Uzumaki! Sus ojos se abrieron tanto que si no fuera por el cansancio y la poca fuerza que tenía, abrían rodado cuesta abajo.

—¿Eres la madre de Naruto? — ella asintió con la cabeza. Itachi se colocó a un lado de ellos.

—Padre... — comenzó, llamando la atención de todos. — Tenemos que darnos prisa, hay una guerra ahí fuera...

Entonces... ese hombre... ¿era el padre de Sasuke? Su madre era hermosa. Desde luego que su clan era digno de envidiar y no solamente por sus jutsus.

El hombre suspiró y dirigió la mirada hacía la única cosa rosa que había en el lugar.

—Antes tiene que liberarnos.

Todos los ojos se posaron en ella, vieron como se levantaba del lugar y miraba al "cabecilla" con una mirada sospechosa.

—¿Por que tendría que hacerlo? — entrecerró los ojos y miraba fijamente a Fugaku. — Hasta donde yo sé, vosotros planeabais una rebelión contra la Hoja... — El líder del Clan suspiró.

—No habrá mas remedió que explicártelo... — Minato también se acercó, colocándose a su lado.

_Todo empezó un día antes de que el Kyuubi atacará Konoha..._


End file.
